Secret
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. SaeMayu pair. Mayuyu really wants have a big brother and her parents granted her wish. but during that time something happen each time she with her brother and there is a secret that her brother hides from her.


**Secret**

"Oniiiiiiichaaaaan... Ohayou!" a girl rush to her brother and hurry sit in her brother lap. she has a big smile at her face.

"Ohayou little princess! How are you this morning?" her brother ask her with a gentle smile and kiss her forehead

"Mayuuuu... get off of your oniichan. You are big now. " her mother talk to her. Mayu pout to her mother and her brother just giggle "It's okay mom. She is still my cute Imouto eventhough she has already a highschool girl."

"Seee... sae-niichan didnt mind at all." she then wrap her hand around her brother neck and kiss his cheek.

"Owgh, it's almost 8 o'clock let's go to school now. You musnt late since this is you first day in school mayu chan." "Okay sae-nii." mayu move off from sae laps and grab her bag.

"We go now !" they excuse themself to their mother and move out the house to go to school.

****************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong><br>****Mayu POV**

"Sae-nii wait for me." I approch him and cling into his arms.

Well, this is my brother. His name is Sae. You know, he actually not my real brother. Since I was a kid I want to have a big brother. I told to my mother and then there he came to the family. My parents addopted him, so he is my big brother now. Eventhough we arent blood related he really love me. He always takes care of me. He will always be my side when I need him. He is such a good brother I love him.

Now we are in the same highschool. I'm in the 1st year and he is in the 3rd year. Soon he will graduate. If I think about it I feel my heart is hurt. He will go to the university and leave me alone. I have talk to him about this and he promise me that he will visit me everyday, atleast call me.

**Sae POV**

"Mayu-chan, hurry up or we'll be late." I call her and she imidiately come forward me and cling into my arms. such a cute girl.

Okay, this cute girl that clinging into my arm is my little sister. her name is mayuyu. well, actually we arent blood related. I'm not her real brother. her parents adopted me when I was a kid. I come to the family around 10 years ago. her parents said that she really want a big brother so I accepted to be adopted. Since the first time I meet her she already takes my heart. I love her and I wanna be a good big brother for her. But I'm not a great brother as she has thinks. I've got a secret. A Big secret that maybe if she founds out she will hate me for her entire life. But I'll keep it until the end of my life. I dont want to hurt her feeling.

"Ne , niichan? what's happend? it's still morning and you have already day dreaming." she looks at me and giggling. Well, it's look like I'm a bit in my own world before. I look at her and just smile at her "Nothing really. I just a bit sleepy. I dont have enough sleep last night. you know, all this school things make me frustrate." I shake my head and pout. she then give me her bright smile and we continue to walk to school. Well my school is not too far away from my house.

Not long we already arrive at school. In the front gate my best friends already waiting for me. There are Takamina, Atsuko, Haruki, Yuko and Mii-kun. We always wait for each other before come in to class. I also see Lovetan, Nacchan and Harugon in there. They are Mayu's bestfriends. They wave to us and we reply.

"Yoooooo... Ohayou! and how is the little princess in here? this is your first day isn't it mayu?" mii-kun greet us and try to flirt with mayu.

"Ohayou Mii-kun! and dont you try to flirt with my sisters. She is still in the first years." I smirk on him and they all just laugh.

"Araa...araa...looks like Sae-kun is in the bodyguard mode ne minami?"

"Hahahaha... sure he is. And wait, who are the girls sae?"

"Owgh, they are Mayu-chan best friends. I bet you havent meet them."

Mayu and her friends then approach us and she introduce their to them.

"This is my bestfriends Lovetan, Nacchan and Harugon."

"Nice to meet you all senpai." they bow and smile to them

"Ooooh... they all kawaii..."

"Yeah...yeah... you right Mii-kun."

"Uhm... I also agree to you Haruki."

Acchan then look at minami with cold eyes. but minami just ignore and keep on talking.

"But.. well yeah, acchan still the most kawaii." when hearing that acchan stop staring at minami and blush. we just chuckle and on the other hand yuko just suddenly cling in haruki hands. well maybe she just a bit jealous. oh yeah almost forget this 4 of my friends are a bit strange. why? coz I know they like each other but never say it to each other. there are sometimes a bit awkward silent between then and Mii-kun is the one who will break it.

"Owgh... come on guy's give me a little chance. I havent got a partner yet." Mii-kun said as smile to them.

"So, guys let's go to the class then. It's almost the time." I look at the watch and then begin to go with my friends.

"Ah, yeah you right sae-nii. I'll go with my friends now. I'll catch up with you later." Mayu excuse to me and go with her friends.

"Come on, let's go! We also better get going." I go with my friends to my class then.

After I arrive I put my bag and sit in my desk. Mii-kun approach me and talk to me. "So sae, have you talk about it to mayu?" he sit beside me and looks so serious

"No, I havent." I scratch my head and look down.

"I know it must be difficult for you since you are so close with your sister but if you not tell her imidiately she could found out by herself and it's not gonna be good I think."

I look at him and take a deep breathe "Yeah, you right. But I havent apply to there. I still thinking."

"Uhm... I see. But it's a good chance sae. I know your talent and you could do that. Just think about that."

"yeah I will." I nodded.

the bell rangs, all the student come in to the class. The teacher then come. My mind still thinking to what Mii-kun said. and suddenly the teacher announce something

"Okay class, Ohayou! Today we will began our new semester. You already in 3rd year now. Please do as well as you can coz the graduation is waiting."

We all pay attention to what Togasaki sensei said. Togasaki is our home room teacher for this term.

"Today, I'll introduce you to someone. She has just move here so be nice with her. Please come in and Introduce yourself." togasaki sensei then let the new student come in. I look at her and my eyes widen she is...

"Good Morning guy's. My name is Kashiwagi Yuki. Nice to meet you all."

I froze in my desk and look at her

'Yuki-chan..'

*****************  
><strong><br>****Mayu POV**

"Mooooo... Your Onii-chan is so kakkoii Mayu." lovetan said.

"Yeah...yeah... and also his friends. the one with brown hair so kakkoii."

"But I guess the one with a black hair is more kakkoii." harugon said as her as look up in dreamy

"owgh? you mean Minami san? you dont have chance harugon. he already has a girlfriend." Mayu grin to her

"Moooo... really? I bet it's the one who he has said before. what is her name? uhm... Acchan'? "

"hahahaha... you betcha!"

"owch , I dont have a chance if that so." harugon pout

I just chukkle and suddenly lovetan ask something that bother me.

"By the way Mayu-chan, if I'm not wrong your brother havent got any girlfriends right? I still got a chance right?" lovetan give me a teasy look. "Nope..nope... My brother love me and He havent think about to have a girlfriend yet." "Really? Too bad. But dont you ever think that your brother might have like someone but he just have to let go just for you?" "Uhm... I never think that." 'Yes it's true that my brother never have a girlfriend. he always stay by side. I wonder what will happend if he got one. Will he still remember me?'

************************************************

**Sae POV**

'It's Yuki-chan. How could she is here?'

"Okay yuki-chan please have a sit. Uhm... you could sit beside watanabe san."

'whattttt?' I got shock and gulp. You wanna know why I'm in horror? Let me tell you. Yuki is my bestfriend in the orphand. she got adopted when I still in the orphand. She know me and it means she knows my big Secret. But it's already long time. will she stil remember me? she come to the desk beside me. She sit and then look at me with a gently smile. I wonder what it's mean until she talk to me with a lower tone. "You are change a lot. I miss you sae-chan." I froze in my place cant said anything 'Shimatta ... She remember me.'

class started but I cant consentrate. during the lesson I keep thinking and thinking. what should I do. what if my secret is reveal? I know Yuki dont know anything about my situation now. She is my bestfriend and she will always be. But she also could be a time bomb for my relation with Mayu. I keep thinking and thinking until I'm not relize that it's already lunch time. The bell rang unfortunately minami, acchan , yuko, haruki and mii-kun have something to do and go out first. I'm in class now with Yuki. Yuki then greet me.

"Is this really you?" she ask me and I give her a big smile "Yeah, it's me. Long time no see yuki chan." She stare at me give me a full confuse look. "But, why you..." I look at her "I know what you wanna say yuki. and you must be so curious why I dress like this. Let's go out and I'll tell you everything." we go to the roof top when there weren't anyone. I told her my situation and condition now. she looks suprise but she then smile and promise will keep the secret.

"So, thats why you look scare when looking at me."

"hahaha... yeah... sorry for that. to be honest I really miss you Yuki."

Yuki move closer , grabs my hand and look into my eyes. "really? I'm glad. I thought you will hate me because I leave you alone before." she look sad and her head looking down now. I then come closer to her and hug her. "I will never hate you yuki." "thanks you sae." she hug me back. and then I relize something. "OMG, I must go now Mayu must be looking for me." looking me confusely I told her "Mayu is my little princess." she smile and walk together with me. We headed to the class and there already Mayu and the others. I call her then.

"Mayu-chan, sorry! I have something to do." I said to her. She look at me and notice Yuki presence "Something to do? With her?" I look at her and she look at Yuki with a cold gaze. She must be jealous "Owgh, yeah, I'm just accompany her to look around the school she is new student and also my old friends." Yuki then Introduce herself to Mayu "Hai, I'm Kashiwagi Yuki. You must be mayu-chan. sae-kun have told me about dont worry I'm not your brother girlfriends." she chukkle and I could see Mayu smiling at her.

"It's okay if you are his girlfriends. My brother really suck in attract a girl." mayu try to teas me "Oh yeah? You just dont know how popular your brother is. you also havent got boyfriend yet." she then pout to me "How could I find a boyfriend if you keeping glare at every boys that try to make friends with me." "well... I... I..." Then I hear yuki laughing at us "You two really close to each other." I and Mayu blushed. We act childish. After that the bell rangs and we come back to class and continue the lesson.

Time past away and I dont relize it's been almost the Final Exam for the 3rd year student. during that time me and yuki become closer and closer. she help me in study, we have fun together etc. she is such a nice girl. but there is something bothering me. since that I feel like Mayu act strange. Somehow she is now keep a distance from me. she usually wait for me after school and have a lunch together. I ask lovetan about it but she also dont have any clue. In front of them Mayu act as usual. But harugon then said that she feels Mayu hide something. At home she usually come to study with me but now after dinner she just go to her room and stay in there. I have tried to knock her door but no answer. I thought she has already slept so I dont want to bother her. It's all make me frustrate, did I have done something wrong? or is she already have someone that could replace me? I hate to think about it. I hate to think that I'm no one for her anymore. I cant keep this happend I should talk to her no matter what will happend and I have to tell her something before I go. It's about my secret. My parents told me to tell her about it coz lie wouldnt solve anything.

******************************************************  
><strong><br>****Mayu POV**

Time move really fast and I dont relize it's been almost the Final Exam for the 3rd year it means that the time for me to be together with my brother almost over and before that I wanna do something for him. He has already taken care of me. He always beside me. But I wonder if he has thought about himself. Lovetan question before make me realize something I'm to depend to my sae-nii so he cant go through his live like other boys. hanging out with friends, have a girlfriends etc. And finally now I know what I have to do. I will keep a distance from him know. I wanna he enjoys his live. Especially since Yuki-san comes. I could look that yuki-san like my brother since the first time I meet her. She is my brother childhood friend maybe she already like him since they were kid. Yuki-san also a good girl I'm sure she will fit to be my brother girlfriend. so, since then I started my plan. I never wait for my brother after school, I never have lunch together anymore with him and at home I try to avoid him. I thought it would be a great idea but it not gone well...for me... At school without he notice I saw he and Yuki-san from far a distance where they couldnt notice me. Everytime I look at them I feel my heart is icchi. It's hurt. I could look Yuki-san walk hand to hand with sae-nii. They talk, walk, eat together. part of my self screaming and want to say 'it suppose to be me in there...' I feel really jealous. I wanna be with my brother. that what I feel before but then I realize something. A couple of day before, Unaccidently I saw Yuki-san kiss my brother. I froze and wanted to cry. Eventhough it only in his cheek but somehow it still hurt. I want scream 'Dont take away him from me.' but I cant. I run as far as I can. Leave them alone. then I meet minami-san. He looks at me and ask me what happend.

"Mayu-chan?what happend?why are you crying?" he looks really worried and guide me to the bench to sit. "Ssshhh... dont cry... if you cry your brother will be sad. You know how much he care for you right? Tell me whats wrong? maybe I could help you?" I then begin calmdown and talk to him.

"Ne minami-san? Have you ever feel something wrong with you when you look at your closest person not around you?" he thinking and look at me then.

"Uhm... yess I have. Why you asking that Mayu-chan?" he looks questionaly to me "How is it it feel?" I ask him "It feel alone and frustrate." I keep asking him "And how is it feel when you look that person with other person walk hand to hand and spend time together?" "Well, aaa...uhm.. I feell really jealous ofcourse. Infact it hurts a lot." he said that to me. I just keep silent but then he talk to me.

"Uhm... listen to me Mayu-chan. I know I dont know anything about what have happend but let me tell you something. When you like or love someone you never could realize it until that person is away from you. When that time come you should look deep into your heart and be honest with that feeling." after saying that he smiles to me. Then his phone ring and he axcuse himself. "Thanks lot minami-san." "You are welcome Mayu-chan." I then go back home change my cloth and have dinner. After that I go to my room then I heard someone knock my door. It is sae-nii. I just stay and keep silent. No answer from me sae-nii leave. I really wanna open the door but i cant. Especially when I already find out my true feeling is. I realize that I like him. I like him more then a brother. I love him.

*************************************************************

**Sae POV**

Today my parents must go to osaka for about 1 week. so today there will be only me n mayu at home. I think this is the good timing to talk seriously to her. I should find out what is the truth. As usual mayu keep avoided me. when I call her at school she run away from me. and at home during the dinner she just keep silent. I really could stand about this. after the dinner mayu headed directly to her room. I wait for a minutes then follow her. Fortunately she doesnt lock her room so I knock first then I coming in. In there I see she sit on the floor and cover her face with her both hands. I approach her and sit beside her.

"Mayu-chan? are you alright?" all I can hear only silent and she just noded her head. "Mayu, is there something wrong? I wonder why are you keep avoiding me recently. why are you doing that?" I try to look at her face and finally I heard a voice "I'm okay, just go. leave me alone." I try to make sure and move closer to her

"what did you have said?"

"go! leave me alone."

"what does it mean? nope, I'm not gonna leave you. You must be sick. Now let me see your face." I try to pull up head but she strugle and then shout

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I frowned at what she has said. she hates me? what that? is it kind a joke.

"what are you saying? you hate me? come on mayu stop joking." I move closer to her try to touch he and again she shout at me.

"MOVE OUT! DONT TOUCH ME! JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

I stop my step, freeze in my place. I still cannot believe . My little princess hate me? I feel as my heart broken into pieces, world collide and my soul leaving my body. I keep stare at her. we silent for a couple of minutes. then I take a deep breathe.

"Fine! Do anything what do you want! I dont have any responsibility to you. Infact I'm even not your real brother. I'm no one for you." finally I said that. I know it must be really harsh but hearing she hates me it's so painfull and looking she acts like this I dont like it at all. I miss my little princess. After saying that I turn around and move away from her but before I do that I feel a hand wrap my body tightly. Prevent me to move, stop my step. then I hear a sobbing and I feel my back wet with her tears.

"Dont go!"

"why? you said you hate me."

"Please dont leave me."

I turn and facing her. All I can see is her teary eyes. I stare at her. look deep into her eyes and I found sadness n pain. "I wont leave you. Now please stop crying. I cant stand looking at you like this and I'm sorry for what I have said before." I hug her and guide her to the bed and we sit saide by side.

"Now please mayu, tell me? what's wrong? If I have done wrong just say it n give me punishment. "

"No, I'm the one that wrong. I have done something wrong. I make a big mistake." I keep silent an look at her. hearing her explaination.

"You must be wondering why I have avoided you recently. I do that coz I think because of me you cant enjoy yourself. you always with me, take care of me but you never thinking about your own happiness. you even dont have any girlfriend. " she said as her head look down to her hand.

"whaaat? just because of that you avoid me?" I took her shoulder and make her to facing me "listen mayu, you are not a burden to me. I want to always beside you. I want to take care of you and that all under my will. and I dont need a girlfriend I only need you. no one could replace you. do you got that?" I keep stare at her wants to make sure she got it.

"But there another reason!" I stare at her waiting for her answer but she just silent "Mayu, if you arent telling me I dont know how should I do." I pout and screatch my head "You know? looking you like this is killing me, dont you understand dont umph..." before I finish my words my mouth have been sealed by her lips. I shock and my eyes widen. afraid to move. she kiss me roughtly. I could feel her lips. Her lips trying to silent me. I couldnt say any words ,I freeze. But soon the kiss began gently. I kiss her back. feel the sweetnest of her lips. I close my eyes. trying to enjoy it. My hand suddenly move by it owns. I wrap her wrist and move her closer to me. Then I feel her hands tracing and then wraps around my neck. I feel relax. what is this passion? whatever it is I wish this never end. we keep like that for a moment but then she end the kiss.

"So, this is the reason why you avoided me?" I ask her and she is noded "I feel jealous whenever you with yuki-san. at the first I thought its natural. But then I saw yuki-san kissed you it make my heart hurt. so pain. then I realize that I love you sae-nii. I love you more than a sister should be." I grabs her hands and look into her eyes "Listen mayu, yuki is only my bestfriend and she will always be. Yesterday she just kiss me on the just a friend kiss. Infact I have fall for you since the first time we met mayu." she look suprised "Really?" "Yeah, but..." I losen my grabs at her hands and she looks curiously

"But what sae-nii?" I open my cloth and she shock "I'm not a brother that you expected." Yeah finally, I tell her about my biggest secret. she cover her mouth with both of her hands. cannot speak she just silent. I then tell her everything "When your parents come to the orphand the only child that left is me. They like me and missrecognise me as a boy. when they know I was told to keep it as a secret. they said that their daughter wants to have a big brother not a sister. and I agree. and then you know the rest. I become your brother." I sight and look down not dare to look at her.

"uhm...aaa...errr... I must be make you suprise e. well, it's okay if you hate me know. I deserve it. mom n dad already told me to tell you the truth. now I a bit relieved. I know you must be dont wanna to see after I say this but dont worry I wouldnt be here soon or later. I'll continue my study abroad." hearing what I say she shout

"WHAT?" I look at her "Yeah, I'll go to New York. I got scholarship." I look at her and she suddenly hug me tightly "Nooooo... I dont want you to leave me. You promise to be always beside me. I dont care whether you are my brother / sister. I like Sae. I like the way you are." shock with what she has said I turn around and hug her

"are you sure about this all?"

"yes, please dont leave me? I need you. I want always beside you. So, you arent gonna leave me right? New York is so far." I look at her and smile "Uhm... I havent reply to the university wheter I accept it or not. I guess I just turn it down. I could accept the schoolarship in the university around Tokyo. They also offer it to me. How is that?" she hug me and I could see a bright smile appear in her face.

"I love you sae."

"I love you too Mayu."

**************************************************

so after that long night our live back to normal. Not too normal I guess or I could say that we got new live. Mayu and I be become closer and closer. No one could make us apart. We spend our time together and since I told my parents that I have told mayu about the secret they told mayu to move to my room. They said it could make us known more about each other. Well yeah they right. It make us know more about each other and make mayu has another bed habits. She like to snuggle with me when she sleep. somehow I like without I realize her birthday it coming up. I wanna give her special present this year. it's look like she already know that I will plan something so when we have a date she ask me.

"ne, sae what will you do for me in my birthday?" she ask with a puppy eyes

"well... just see it by yourself later." I giggle and she pouts "sae so cruel. can I have a clue?"

"Nope you cant..." "why?"

"Coz that will be a secret"

Fin~

================================================================================================ 


End file.
